dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Planet Birac
The Planet Birac. A peaceful place filled with large amounts of life and bright hillsides. The planet has two suns and one moon. One sun is Blue and far, while the other is close and bright, much like the Sun on earth. They revolve around one another. 'Back From Hell' Turles and his crew were just attacked by some space pirates beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. Not too long after Turles was wished back by the black star Dragon Balls by his wife, Reles. It had taken her ten years to find them across Sector 9 towards the Pleiades galactic center. "It's been so long since I last saw you," she said. He was still in a stupor from being down and out in Hell with all the Hellions and demons from the past. "It's been ten years in Hell." He said without a glimpse of despair. He stared out into space in like it was long lost home. "It was a long time without you," she said. They hugged and moved into his new quarters. She had made some new upgrades to what he had before. She resembles a red haired woman with a mohawk but long red hair and hair coming down around the inside of her face in a braid. As they moved along into the new part of the space ship, he noticed some new crew members. He was still in a glazed stupor, glad to be home. "Superior to Hell for sure," he stated. They both laughed. She said that while on the lookout for Black Stars she ran into a planet fileld with opportunity. Planet Birac it was called. But she avoided too much conflict after recovering two of the dragon balls. "I can't wait to go back again," she said. "We can go," he stated. She had also evolved some of the crystals used to grow the seeds within the ship. They headed into bed for some rest, for Hell was a place without it. 'The Planet Birac' They approached the planet. It took a few days but they were ready to go in. "It looks like earth." said Turles. "It's much like earth but it's about 2 times bigger and contains two suns. The life on the planet has multicolored individuals and stranger growth but lively. I have all my notes here," said Reles, as she stared into her starry comptuer projection. "Perfect. Let's consider taking voer and setting up shop." "Are you sure you're ready? You'll have to conquer the planet first as they are known to have decent warriors. Unable to fly, though." "Nothing my crew and I can't handle, right guys?" They were still asleep. "Haha," they laughed. "I'll pull the ship over here," she said. Reles dropped the ship over behind the mountains, out of sight. By the time they got out of the ship, some of the Birac's warriors had come clad in simple cloth and armor to see what had been going on. Turles and his crew hopped out. "What is going on here, who are you?" One asked. "I remember this ship, you guys took the two Dragon Balls that had landed on our planet." "With ease," said Reles. "Why you." "Stand back!" Turles began to attack with his crew. He hit first with his Wing Blast attack, putting his hand in two fingered gun form and winging his arm up and back. A red blast with a bow shape. The man fell back and was knocked out clean on the ground without a second hit. The crew handled the rest without much trouble. They retreated back to the ship to plan their next move. "Well, since they have a lot of back up what we need to do is plant a Tree of Might over here in the mountains." "Okay, sounds like a good plan Reles," Turles noted the mountainous region with good regard. "The tree will look nice as always," he said with a towering smirk like he wore before his battle with Goku and his son Gohan. They dropped the seed and up went the Tree of Might, evolved like never before, growing faster and filled with power. The people below saw the massive Giant of a tree tower above the cowering mountains. They made a ruckus and it left a huge shadow in front of their revolving suns. Though the people of the planet were strong, the workers of the area were very scared, not knowing about what was going on. Within minutes teh fruit matured into large spiky red apple-like fruits. Turles, Reles, and the crew ate some of the fruit and grew to their powerful state. They began to bombard the city. As Turles and the crew skillfully and carefully tore up the towns and collected food storage, Reles began to head for the major City to deal with the major powers on Birac. "I'm heading into the city," she added. "I'll come with you." Turles said. They headed in to talk to the leaders of Birac. They flew to the tallest tower on the highest place, ready to eat more fruit. They both had a smirk on their face as things were going well. "Let's head in," he said, both filled with power from the Fruit of Might. They ran into the leaders and worked out a truce, where they would take over power but allow those currently in power to continure their jobs. They threatened their food supply if anythign were to go awry. ALl went well again. Turles and Reles eventually deceide to plant trees all over the planet. They took supplies from the planet and created a home in the trees. Planks of the home encircled the first tree and was setup across multiple Trees of Might. The size of a mansion. A wodnerful stay for the siyans that are survivors of Friez and her terrible Death Beam Ball Blast. And even the crew got their own places to stay. After Turles and Reles finished creating their home and conquering the planet, they made love and had a chaild, Terrapin. "Let's name him Terrapin." siad Reles. He had hair exactly like Turles, like Goku to Goten. Edits coming soon. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction